A BERRY CATASTROPHE
by JubilantSape
Summary: I created and an original TV episode to added to the BEN 10: Alien Force series. In this episode, the bonds between BenxJulie and GwenxKevin grown stronger while they solve the mysterious events that have been occurring in the neighbor hood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** These characters are owned by Cartoon Network, except Anita and Mr. and Mrs. Barton! I made them up so Cooper would have some parents.

**Author's Notes**: I was cleaning up some files on my flash drive, and find this old script I wrote. I created this spec script for Nickelodeon Studios a year ago. They didn't like it, which wasn't too surprising because I made up too many characters. Making up characters is a big NONO! But I'm just glad I finished all 30 pages of for this one episode. Anyway, I decided to post it here because maybe someone else will like it. Now the finalized script is typed in the traditional New Courier font. Now I haven't seen this show in a year, so if any of you fans want to school me on Ben 10 knowledge, please do so in the comment section.

**Ben 10: Alien Force**

"A Berry Catastrophe"

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. Cooper's Backyard - Night

Three ripe, blueberry bushes pop out of the ground. The blueberries are the size of golf balls. No one notices.

INT. Dining Room

COOPER, ANITA,13, and MRS. BARTON, late 30's, are sitting around the dinner table. MR. BARTON, late 30's, brings out a large dish of spaghetti. Cooper leaves the table sniffing an enticing fruit scent. He follows it to the backyard.

EXT. Backyard

Cooper picks a berry off the bush and examines it.

**COOPER**

Where did these come from? They're huge!

He sniffs it. He takes a bite. They're tasty. He continues to devour them.

**COOPER**

(mouth is full) Mom, Dad, Anita. Try these berries. They're sooo good.

Anita, Mrs. Barton, and Mr. Barton rush to the backyard. They see Cooper's purple mouth. Mrs. Barton is worried. She observes the bushes. She picks one of the berries, sniffs it, and bites it. Anita and Mr. Barton do the same.

**ANITA**

You're right, Cooper. These berries are delicious.

They eat all the mysterious berries. They head inside the house. The naked berry bushes wither. They turn black. Poof! They're dust.

INT. School Cafeteria - Day

VERDORA has a new human body. She looks like an African-American woman, late 20's. She's in charge of the food committee for tonight's school festival. In front of Verdora is one small table with a pie and a book on it. In front that table is two larger tables. At the two larger tables, there are ten sitting students, including BEN, GWEN, KEVIN, and JULIE.

**VERDORA**

It feels good to be back in school.

**BEN**

Grandma?!

Everyone looks at Ben strangely.

**BEN**

I mean Verdor—Mrs. Verdora.

Ben stands up and approaches Verdora.

**BEN**

(whispers) What are you doing here?

**VERDORA**

I needed a vacation…and a new look.

Verdora flaps her hand to shoo Ben away.

**BEN**

But…But—

Verdora picks up the pie.

**VERDORA**

(projects her voice) Have a seat, Ben!

Ben looks confused but walks back to his seat.

**VERDORA**

Now listen up, everyone!

We're going to make pies for tonight's festival. Isn't this exciting?

**KEVIN**

Why can't we buy them from the store like everybody else?

Verdora squints her eyes at Kevin.

**VERDORA**

(sarcastic) We were going to do that, but this idea popped into my head.

My favorite student Kevin would hate doing things the easy way.

So I told myself, I can't deny Kevin's thirst for a challenge. What kind of role model would I be if I did that?

So just for you, we are baking pies.

Everyone laughs.

AT THE TABLE.

**GWEN**

(giggles) Plus, girls love a guy who can cook.

**KEVIN**

Really? Does that include you?

**GWEN**

Of course.

**KEVIN**

I guess helping out won't be so bad after all.

I'm glad you forced us to volunteer.

**GWEN**

I didn't FORCE you to. I just asked…um…over and over.

And you guys…finally caved in. Besides, we need to help Grandma Verdora.

**BEN**

What?! You knew that was Grandma? Why didn't you say anything?

**GWEN**

It's no big deal. She came to my house last night wanting to cook.

I told her about the festival, and she was thrilled to help out.

**BEN**

And that doesn't sound suspicious to you?

**GWEN**

No! Look Ben, you know Grandma isn't evil.

**BEN**

Yeah, I guess so!

**KEVIN**

Well, I just hope your Grandma will set us free before the festival.

Hey! Are you going with anyone, Gwen?

**GWEN**

That's a dumb question. We go everywhere together.

**BEN**

(chuckles) Yeah, Kevin! That IS a dumb question.

**KEVIN**

Then I guess I'll pick you up at 7:00…"date."

As Kevin says date, he does air quotes. Gwen rolls her eyes.

**GWEN**

Ben, are you going with Julie?

Ben puts his hand over Gwen's mouth. Julie is sitting next to her friends at the table in front of them.

**BEN**

Shhhhh, Gwen. She'll hear you.

**GWEN**

Why are you so secretive all of a sudden?

**BEN**

Shhhhhhhhhhhh! I haven't exactly asked her yet.

It doesn't matter anyway. We can't go.

**GWEN **

What are you talking about?

**BEN**

We're too busy.

Ben starts counting all the things they have to do with his figures.

**BEN**

We need to form a team, figure out the Highbreed's plans,

destroy them, and save the world.

**GWEN**

Oh come on, Ben. All we do is fight aliens.

It would be nice to pretend to be normal for one night.

**KEVIN**

Yeah man! We need to take the night off and chill.

Kevin leans back in his chair and folds his arms behind his head.

**BEN**

The aliens aren't gonna CHILL.

While you're out doing the funky chicken, the Highbreeds are gonna take over the world.

**KEVIN**

Dude! The "funky chicken" died centuries ago.

Plus, the Highbreeds aren't smart enough to take over the world in one night. Just relax.

**GWEN**

He's right, Ben. It's only one night.

**BEN**

That's one night too many.

**KEVIN**

I think I know the problem. Did you and Julie get in a fight?

Gwen looks concerned. Ben shakes his head.

**BEN**

No no. It's nothing like that.

It's just…it's just she asked me to…be her boyfriend. I don't know if—.

Gwen takes a breath of relief.

**GWEN**

That's wonderful news. What are you afraid of?

**KEVIN**

You two already act like a couple.

Ben looks at Julie.

CUT TO:

Julie is talking and laughing with her friends.

**BEN**

It's complicated. I still think we shouldn't go.

**KEVIN**

Stop acting like a freshman. Just ask her already.

Gwen gets angry.

**GWEN**

You're one to talk. It took months for you to get the courage to ask me to be your girlfriend.

Actually, you never ask me. I asked you.

Kevin's embarrassed. Ben points and laughs at him. Gwen calms down. She sighs and directs her attention to Verdora. Verdora is holding up a cookbook.

**VERDORA**

There's a simple recipe for pie in this book. I made copies of it, so we can finish quicker.

So who's going to help me pass out the recipe?

Verdora smirks at Kevin.

**VERDORA**

Oh, I know! My favorite student Kevin will help me.

Verdora slaps the ten copies in front of Kevin. He scowls, grabs the copies, and passes them out. He slams each copy on the table in front of each student. Everyone laughs. Verdora looks at Gwen.

**VERDORA**

Gwen, will you help me drag in the supplies for the pie?

**GWEN**

Of course!

Gwen stands up and follows Verdora. Verdora heads out of the classroom. She returns dragging a cart with five large green bags. Gwen returns dragging the other cart with five more bags.

**VERDORA**

Finally we are ready for action.

Everyone get into teams of two. Grab a bag and follow the recipe.

If you need help, or you're ready to bake it, let me know.

Verdora heads back to the small table. She is mixing egg and milk together. The students begin to partner up.

CUT TO:

Kevin is looking at Gwen. Ben looks at Gwen. Kevin wraps his arm around Gwen's shoulder.

**KEVIN**

I got my partner.

**BEN**

Gwen? You have to be my partner.

**KEVIN**

No way! Go be Julie's partner. Or, why don't you partner up with your Grandma?

Gwen slaps Kevin on the back of his head.

**GWEN**

Very funny, Kevin. Ben you need to stop avoiding her. I'm sure she will understand if you tell her how you feel.

Julie looks at Ben. She leaves her friends and walks up to him. Ben looks unsure.

**JULIE**

Wanna be partners?

**BEN**

Um, sure.

Julie hugs Ben's arm. She pulls him to an empty spot at the table.

**JULIE**

This is going to be fun. We are going to make the best pie.

**BEN**

Have you cooked before?

**JULIE**

Oh yeah! Many times. I love to make pizza.

**BEN**

(chuckles) I love to eat pizza. I'll go get the supplies.

**JULIE  
**

No, no. I'll get it.

Julie blushes and slides her hair behind her ear. Then she leaves to get a green bag, and she drops it on the counter. Ben opens the bag. He pulls out a container of berries, lemon juice, grape juice, flour, sugar, cinnamon, sliced butter, and the all-ready-made pie crusts.

**BEN**

Let's get started. What do we do first?

Julie's eyes meet Ben's. She reaches for the recipe. She examines it.

**JULIE**

Like Mrs. Verdora said, the recipe is simple. She did the measurements.

All we have to do is wash the berries, mix all the ingredients together, and pour it in the bottom half of the crust.

The sliced butter goes on top.

Ben and Julie walk to the sink at the far left of the cafeteria. They wash the berries.

**BEN**

These berries are huge.

Ben looks at Verdora. She smiles at him and bites into a berry

**JULIE**

Ben? Do you like me? I mean like me-like me?

It feels like ever since I asked you to be my boyfriend, you've been avoiding me.

**BEN**

Of course I do. I'm just…too busy to go to the festival. I gotta get …caught up with my homework.

Julie giggles.

**JULIE**

You're an awful liar.

Ben turns red.

**JULIE**

I think there's something you're not telling me.

**BEN**

Um…I was afraid that if I was you're boyfriend and we broke up,

we won't be friends anymore.

Julie takes a deep breathe and exhales.

**JULIE**

Phew! I thought I was the only one who had those feelings.

But I realized that even if we get in a terrible fight, there is no way I can stay mad at you.

Julie smiles. She grabs the clean berries and heads back to the table. Ben is relieved. He heads back to the counter too.

**JULIE**

We can still go to the festival as friends, right?

**BEN**

No. I don't wanna go—

Julie becomes sad.

**BEN**

I don't wanna go as your friend. But, I will go as your boyfriend.

Julie's face lights up. She hugs Ben. Then she gives him a hard push. Ben puts his foot down in time to keep his balance.

**JULIE**

You had me worried for a second.

**BEN**

I guess am not a good liar, but I can do wonders with the truth.

Julie smiles. Ben blushes. They place the ingredients in a bowl. Ben mixes the contents, and Julie pours it in the crust.

**BEN**

I'll pick you up tonight at…seven. Well…

Ben pauses and looks at Gwen and Kevin.

CUT TO:

Kevin is holding a bowl of mixed ingredients. He tries to dump the content in the curst. It spills on the table and the floor. Gwen grabs the bowl from Kevin.

**BEN**

We will double date. Gwen, Kevin, and I will pick you up at seven.

**JULIE**

Wonderful! I'm so excited. We're gonna have so much fun.

**BEN**

Cool. It seems like we're done. I'll bring the pie to Grand—I mean Mrs. Verdora.

Ben takes the pie to Verdora. Verdora puts the pie in the refrigerator.

**BEN**

What are you plotting, Grandma?

**VERDORA**

What do you mean?

**BEN**

Look at these berries! Can you be any more obvious?

**VERDORA**

Why don't you stay focused on your girlfriend, dear?

Verdora looks at Julie. Julie waves. Ben blushes and returns to his seat.

**VERDORA**

(to the class) Alright! The hard part is done. A

fter the pie freezes for 30 minutes, I will coat each one with egg wash and bake it. So you all are free to go.

These pies will be a hit at the festival.

Everyone gets up and exits the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Notes: After looking at my rough draft for this script, I realized this story takes place after Ben and Julie go out on their first date at the county fair. Once again, if any of you Ben 10 fans see that I got my facts wrong, feel free to let me know.

INT: Hall way, Highschool

Gwen and Kevin are far ahead of everyone else.

**KEVIN**

We're free! We're free!

**GWEN**

It wasn't that bad. Actually, it was kinda fun.

You make it seem like you were in solitary confinement.

Kevin looks down at his watch.

**KEVIN**

Let's hurry up and head home. I need to get beautified for our date.

**BEN**

Hey, guys! Wait up!

Ben is walking with Julie. They stop. Ben mumbles something to Julie. Julie stands in place. Ben runs toward Gwen and Kevin. They stop and wait for him.

**BEN**

Gwen, Grandma is up to something.

**GWEN**

You're still on that?

**BEN**

Are you blind? Those berries were huge.

**GWEN**

Duh! She grew them herself. She used her powers to enlarge them.

**KEVIN**

Dude! You can stay at home and babysit your grandma.

**BEN**

Oh, no! I'm going to the festival too.

**KEVIN**

Does that mean you gotta girl friend?

**BEN**

Yup!

**GWEN**

That's wonderful lil' cousin.

They look at Julie. Julie looks up at them. Gwen waves at her. She waves back.

**KEVIN**

What about your "we need to save the world" or

"my Grandma is gonna bomb us with her killer berries" talk?

**BEN**

I changed my mind. Like you both said, we need to take a night off.

A vacation. No fighting, no Omnitrix, no grandma.

It's just going to be Julie and me. This will be our first real date.

**KEVIN**

Sounds good.

**BEN**

Now do you think you can give us a ride home…and to the festival? Please!

**KEVIN (Inner thoughts)**

What? No way! Get your own ride.

I want some alone time with Gwen.

**KEVIN (What he actually says)**

Whatever.

**GWEN**

I guess you'll pick us both up at 7:00.

**BEN**

Acutally…can you pick us up at six-thirty.

I told Julie we would pick HER up at seven.

**KEVIN**

Whatever.

**BEN**

Thanks, Kevin.

**KEVIN**

Whatever.

**GWEN**

You're a sweet guy, Kevin.

**KEVIN**

Whatever.

Kevin and Gwen walk to the car. Ben rushes back to Julie. He grabs her hand. She smiles, and they walk to Kevin's car.

EXT.: Street, Kevin's car

Kevin is driving. Gwen's in the front seat. Ben and Julie are in the back.

INT.: Kevin's car

Kevin looks at his rear-view mirror. He sees Ben and Julie's reflection. Ben is looking out the window, and Julie is gazing at him.

**KEVIN**

So, Julie…are you still playing tennis. You're pretty good.

**JULIE**

Oh, yes! I'm practicing really hard to make the varsity team.

**GWEN**

I think you can do it.

**JULIE**

Thanks.

**KEVIN**

Yeah! May be you can teach Ben a thing or two.

He told me that he always wanted to learn.

Gwen smacks Kevin on the back of the head. Ben scowls at Kevin. Kevin smiles. Julie's eyes widen.

**JULIE**

That's a great idea. Ben, we can get started tomorrow.

**BEN**

Sure. Just know that I'm an awful tennis player.

**JULIE**

Don't worry. We'll take baby steps.

Suddenly, Ben spots a yard full of berry bushes.

**BEN**

Stop the car!

**KEVIN**

What is it?

**BEN**

Look at those yards. There are berry bushes everywhere.

**GWEN**

Gosh! I hoped grandma wasn't up to something.

We are never going to get an opportunity to go to any school events.

**BEN**

I was looking forward to the festival too, but I have to say I told you so.

Ben looks at Julie.

**BEN**

Sorry Julie!

**JULIE**

It's okay. I'm use to it.

**BEN**

May be we can solve this case before the dance starts.

**KEVIN**

We're never that lucky.

Kevin rashly pulls over.

EXT: STREET, CURB

The four of them get out of the car. Ben is the first to observe the plant. He picks a berry off it.

**BEN**

These are definitely Grandma's berries.

**KEVIN**

How did she do this without anyone spotting her?

**BEN**

I don't know.

**KEVIN**

Do you think they're poisonous?

**BEN**

Um, I don't know.

**JULIE**

They're not poisonous.

Julie picks one and takes a bite.

**JULIE**

They're very good. I used them to make blueberry muffins yesterday.

**BEN**

Let's hope they aren't poisonous…for your sake.

Suddenly, something scurries behind one of the houses.

**BEN**

Julie, stay here. Gwen, Kevin, and I will investigate.

**JULIE**

No! I'm coming too. I can help.

**BEN**

Please, Julie. We need you to stand watch.

**JULIE**

Fine! But just for a little while.

**BEN**

Perfect! We'll be right back.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin hide at the front end of the house. They tip-toe to the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yup! We know!

Note: Finally some action. This is what Ben 10 is all about.

EXT: BACKYARD

There are berry bushes everywhere. A tiny, purple alien hides behind a tree. It's quivering.

**GWEN**

It looks harmless.

Gwen walks up to the purple alien. It sees her and shrikes. Another alien, tall and gooey, strikes at Gwen.

**BEN**

GWEN, WATCH OUT!

Kevin darts toward Gwen. He pushes her out of the way. He holds his hands out. The gooey monster knocks him down. Ben turns the Omnitrix. It reveals a projection of JET RAY. He turns it again. It's GOOP. Ben slams the Omnitirx. He transforms into Goop.

**GOOP**

It's time to fight goop with goop.

Gwen shoots two energy blasts from her hands. She knocks the alien off of Kevin. It howls. Kevin touches a rock. His body is rock solid.

**GWEN**

Are you okay, Kevin?

**KEVIN**

Never better.

Goop jumps on top of the gooey alien. It howls. Ben shape shifts into a neck choker and hops on the alien's neck. The gooey alien struggles and melts into a puddle. Goop slides off. The gooey alien moves fast. Goop stands tall. Kevin and Goop chase the puddle. Gwen tries to hit it with multiple blasts. Suddenly, a water ball slams on Kevin's head.

**YOUNG FEMALE**

Bull's eye!

**KEVIN**

Where did that come from?

Gwen points at the roof.

**GWEN**

Look there!

Goop and Kevin look up. A blue water alien is holding a water ball. It drops it. Gwen uses her energy to form a shield over their heads. The water hits the shield. The gooey alien charges. He knocks Goop down. Gwen wraps her energy around the gooey alien. She lifts it high in the air, spins it, and tosses it. The gooey alien hits the tree. Kevin runs to the alien. He picks it up and tosses it against the house.

**KEVIN**

That should clean up the his act.

The water alien throws another water ball at Kevin's head. Kevin scowls.

**KEVIN**

Come down here and fight me!

**PURPLE ALIEN**

Leave my family alone!

**GOOP**

Cooper?

Goop returns to his human form. Him, Kevin, and Gwen pause. The purple alien reveals itself. The gooey alien stands up tall. The water alien jumps down from the roof. She lands as a puddle. Then she pops back to her alien form.

**BEN**

Cooper? Is that you?

**COOPER**

Yeah! And this is my dad and sister.

**BEN**

Today is full of surprises.

**GWEN**

How did you turn into aliens?

**COOPER**

We don't know. Just last night we were human.

Then we woke up—

**ANITA**

Ugly.

**COOPER**

I think those berries made us this way. They appeared out of nowhere.

**BEN**

Oh, no. Julie is going to turn into an alien.

**KEVIN**

That's one more thing you two will have in common

Ben glares at Kevin.

**MR. BARTON**

This Julie doesn't have much time. Come with us. We can chat more at the house

Mr. Barton slides open the glass door. The aliens crawl and slid inside the house. Kevin and Gwen follow them. Ben runs to the car.

EXT: STREET - NIGHT

Ben's at Kevin's car. Julie's gone. He searches the area. He pauses. He kicks the berry bushes. He heads inside the front door of Cooper's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ya! Ya! Cartoon Network owns the Ben 10 characters.

Note: This chapter is a little juvenile and Cooper is out of character, but it sets up the key plot points in the script.

INT: dining room

Ben looks surprised. Julie is at the table with Gwen, Kevin, Cooper, Anita, Mr. Barton, and Mrs. Barton. Mrs. Barton is a gold cat with eight legs and four ears.

**BEN**

Julie! I thought—. How did you—

**JULIE**

When I heard the loud noises,

I decided to head inside to warn Mrs. Barton that there are aliens outside her door.

To my surprise, she was one too, but I wasn't scared.

Ben gives Julie a hug.

**JULIE**

After hanging out with you, nothing fazes me anymore.

Cooper and Anita giggle.

**ANITA**

If you're done with your lovy dovy moment,

we should start thinking of a way to change back.

I can't sleep anymore without wetting the bed

**COOPER**

I can't even reach my bed.

**MRS. BARTON**

Children, don't be rude. I'm glad no one was hurt.

**MR. BARTON**

Me too, but I'm with the kids.

I can't go to bed without making goopies.

I can't even hug my wife without giving her goopies.

Everyone laughs. Mrs. Barton lowers her cat ears.

**COOPER**

Well, we already tried eating the berries after we transformed.

I thought that might change us back.

**BEN**

Did it do anything?

**COOPER**

No. But they still tasted delicious.

I had ten of them before you guys came and kicked my dad's butt.

**ANITA**

Be quite, Cooper. You hid behind a tree.

**COOPER**

I wasn't hiding. I was just eating some berries.

**ANITA**

Yeah right.

**MRS. BARTON**

SHHHHHH! Both of you.

Cooper and Anita become quiet.

**MRS. BARTON**

I can still taste those bothersome berries.

I figured we need to get rid of the taste. So we tried to rinse it out with mouthwash.

Even that didn't work.

**GWEN**

That's probably because those berries are stuck in your digestive system.

You need to swallow something. Have you tried medicine?

**COOPER**

That's the first thing we tried. I was the first to show discoloration.

We thought I was sick.

**BEN**

May be soda?

**KEVIN**

Sardines will do the trick.

**ANITA**

Or Anchovies.

**COOPER**

Yuck! Sardines and anchovies. I like the soda idea.

**JULIE**

Onions are really strong.

**MRS. BARTON**

Brilliant! That just might work, Julie. Let's give it a try.

Mrs. Barton gets an onion from the kitchen. She sits it on a cutting board. She cuts a moon crescent shape. She divides the crescent-shaped onion into four slices. She hands the biggest piece to her husband and the smallest pieces to Cooper and Anita. Mr. Barton gulps it down. His gooey face enlarges.

**MR. BARTON**

UUUUUUUUCK! Water! Water!

Cooper and Anita laugh historically. Mr. Barton rushes to the kitchen sink, twists the knob for water, and puts his whole head under the faucet. Cooper and Anita hesitate to eat their piece.

**MRS. BARTON**

(chewing on her onion) Eat it kids.

Cooper and Anita nibble at the onion. Mr. Barton re-enters the room.

**COOPER**

Do you see a difference, dad?

**MR. BARTON**

No. May be it takes a while like the berries.

**BEN**

We don't have time. Cooper how long did it take for you to transform.

**COOPER**

About 15 minutes.

**BEN**

That's what I thought. The transformation is fast.

As we speak, others are switching to aliens.

We can't stay here and test ALL the possibilities.

**GWEN**

He's right. We need to ask an expert cook.

**KEVIN**

Or someone who thinks they're an expert.

I bet you're Grandma has the cure.

She's probably at the festival right now serving up her deadly pies.

**GWEN**

Great idea! It's 6:50.

If we hurry up, we can talk to her before the crowd forms.

**BEN**

Let's go. Julie, stay here and watch over Cooper and his family.

**JULIE**

YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME BEHIND!

**BEN**

Please!

**JULIE**

NO!

Julie starts marching out the door. Ben steps in front of her and holds out his arms.

**BEN**

If you want to help us, stay here, wait for our call,

and grab the ingredient that will cure the alien disease.

Julie marches back to her seat, folds her arms, and turns to the wall.

**COOPER**

Good luck!

FADE OUT:


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **We're almost at the finish line**  
**

**ACT TWO  
**

INT: Football Field, Festival

The festival is decorative. There are red, blue, and green ribbons, a large dance stage, rides, booths, bubbles, a food table with the blueberry pies. Eleven students are dancing to techno music. Verdora is dancing with CASH.

**VERDORA**

I finally have some time to dance the night away.

She twirls Cash and dips him to the ground. Then she tangos him down the stage. She dips him again.

**CASH**

Uhhhh…Mrs. Verdora. I should get back to my date.

CUT TO:

TRINA is eating a slice of pie.

**VERDORA**

Let me escort you to her.

Verdora tangos Cash to Trina. Trina looks up. Verdora spins Cash into Trina's arms. Trina drops her pie, and they fall to the ground. Verdora tangos to MR. PEREZ, faculty member. He's holding a glass of orange, lumpy juice.

**VERDORA**

Hello, Mr. Perez. I see you're drinking my world's famous juice. How do you like it?

**MR. PEREZ**

It's different.

**VERDORA**

Different is good. Do you care to dance?

**MR. PEREZ**

Um, Sure.

Verdora grabs Mr. Smith and tangos around the stage.

CUT TO:

Trina and Cash are dancing. Suddenly, Cash's stomach aches.

**TRINA**

What's wrong?

**CASH**

I think I had too much pie

**TRINA**

I ate a lot of pie, and I feel fine. May be you ate it too fast.

**CASH**

May be. I'll be back

Cash runs to the restroom.

Int: RESTROOM, HIGHSCHOOL

Cash enters a stall. He pushes the lid down, sits on the toilet, and holds his stomach. His body starts to shrink. His skin turns bright yellow.

**CASH**

(sqeeky voice) AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh! W-what's going on?

Cash is a caterpillar with two red claws and two red eyes. He crawls down the toilet.

**CASH**

This is gonna take a while.

EXT: Street, Kevin's car

Kevin's driving to the school. On the way, they see many confused aliens wondering around.

**BEN**

We need to hurry. Soon the whole town will be filled with aliens.

Kevin adds pressure to the gas paddle.

EXT: FESTIVAL

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin run to the stage. Most people are dancing. Some are eating pie. Some are chatting on the side. Verdora is still doing the tango. Ben heads to the food table. He picks up a pie and smashes it against the ground. Gwen and Kevin help him. Verdora gasps and marches up to them.

**VERDORA**

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I spent all afternoon baking those.

**BEN**

Grandma, we know your pies turns people into aliens.

**VERDORA**

You don't say.

**GWEN**

Why did you do it?

**VERDORA**

Come with me!

Verdora walks to the back of the field. They follow her.

INT: HALLWAY

Cash crawls out of the bathroom.

**CASH**

Wha-who! I made it out of the stink room. Go me! Go me!

INT: HALLWAY

Cash crawls out of the bathroom.

**CASH**

Wha-who! I made it out of the stink room. Go me! Go me!

INT: School Cafeteria

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Verdora are alone. Verdora turns and faces them.

**BEN**

What are you scheming?

**VERDORA**

I knew the berries would have some harmless effect on humans, but I didn't know they would turn them into alien!

**BEN**

What do you mean?

**VERDORA**

The Highbreeds captured me.

They told me I needed to help them in exchange for your safety.

I agreed, but I made them promise to not hurt anyone. They agreed. They kept their promise.

The berries are harmless, but Julie has a bigger problem.

**BEN**

What?!

**VERDORA**

You heard me the first time, dear.

Verdora sheds off her human alias and reveals her true form.

**VERDORA**

If you want a cure, use garlic. Not only is it used as a tasty seasoning, it's also an effective medical herb.

**BEN**

Grandma? I don't understand. What do you mean "Julie has a bigger problem?"

**VERDORA**

All will reveal itself when you meet her. Quick! There is garlic in the juice right there.

Verdora flies upward though the ceiling. She's gone. On the small table, there is a gallon of orange, lumpy juice and lots of plastic cups. Gwen grabs three plastic cups from the stack. She uses her powers to lift the gallon and pour the juice into the cups. She passes one to Ben and one to Kevin. She takes the first sip.

**GWEN**

It definitely has garlic in it.

**KEVIN**

How are we gonna get those aliens to drink this slop?

**BEN**

Just ask them. They're still human…inside.

Julie enters the cafeteria. Ben walks up to her.

**JULIE**

(Deep male voice) Nice to see you again.

**BEN**

Juile, what are you—

Julie gives him a karate kick in the stomach. He falls to the ground. Kevin tosses his juice on her. She turns into a Highbreed. Ben's eyes widen.

**BEN**

(sad) What? I don't believe it!

**KEVIN**

Dude! You're girlfriend is on the dark side.

**BEN**

That's not Julie.

Gwen throws two energy blasts at HIGHBREED 055. The first misses. The second strikes him. With anger, Ben turns the Onmitrix until he sees Alien X. He stares at it. He looks up and sees Highbreed 055 knock down Gwen. Ben slams on the projection. He is Alien X.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALIEN X  
**

I'll hold him off. You and Kevin take the juice to Cooper's house.

**GWEN**

But, Ben—

**ALIEN X**

JUST GO!

**KEVIN**

We should do what he says.

**GWEN**

Fine! Don't do anything crazy.

**ALIEN X**

I can't make any promises.

Kevin touches the tile floor. He absorbs it. He grabs the garlic juice. Then he grabs Gwen and pulls her out of the cafeteria. Highbreed 055 laughs.

**HIGHBREED 055**

That weak human food won't help. The entire town should be aliens by now.

**ALIEN X**

Where's Julie?

**HIGHBREED 055**

Julie? Julie? I don't think I ever heard of that name.

Alien X places his hands to his head. Highbreed 055 is lifted into the air. While in the air, a bunch of pots and pans hit him left and right.

**HIGHBREED**

Oh, do you mean this Julie?

Highbreed 055 turns into Julie again. Julie has tears running down her face.

**JULIE**

(original voice) Please don't hurt me.

I thought you liked me. I thought you cared for me.

Ben is confused. Gently, he lowers Julie to the ground. She walks up to him. She wipes away the tears and hugs him.

**JULIE**

I knew you wouldn't hurt me.

She smiles. Then she kicks him against the wall. She laughs.

**JULIE**

(deep male voice) Humans are so easy to toy with.

I'm surprised I didn't come up with this plan a long time ago.

All it took was a spiritual being, some manipulation,

some berries, a defenseless girl, and a repulsive disguise.

Ben uses his mind force to shoot Julie against the wall. Ben high jumps in front of her.

**JULIE**

(original voice) Please, Ben. Please.

**BEN**

Stop it!

**JULIE**

What do you mean, Ben?

Julie walks to him and flips him to the ground.

EXT. STREET, Cooper's house

Kevin parks his car in the driveway. Both Kevin and Gwen exit the car with the juice.

**GWEN**

Let's hurry. Ben might be in trouble.

Gwen opens the door. Both Gwen and Kevin enter the house.

INT. Dinning room

The house has been vandalized. The family is hiding under the kitchen table.

**COOPER**

Gwen!

**GWEN**

Why are you hiding under the table?

**COOPER**

The DNAliens came here. They said they wanted Julie.

We tried to protect her, but they were too strong.

**KEVIN**

Don't worry! We will rescue her.

**GWEN**

Yes! But first let's change you back.

This Garlic juice will do the trick.

Mr. Barton grabs four cups. Kevin pours the liquid into each cup. Mr. Barton hands one cup to his wife, the next to Cooper, and the next to Anita. They take a sip.

**COOPER**

Nothing!

**ANITA**

Wait! Look!

Cooper's purple arm changes to its natural color.

**COOPER**

Whoa!

**KEVIN**

It actually works.

**GWEN**

Let's get going. There are a lot of other people who need this.

**COOPER**

Thanks, Gwen…Kevin.

**KEVIN**

Don't mention it.

Gwen and Kevin grab the juice and exit.

INT: school cafeteria

Alien X pulls himself up, grabs his cup of juice, and tosses it on Julie. Julie changes back to Highbreed 055.

**HIGHBREED 055**

Humph! I look better this way.

**ALIEN X**

If you don't tell me where Julie is, then I will give you a permanent makeover.

**HIGHBREED 055**

HA!

Alien X picks up the large table with his mind. He tosses it. It hits Highbreed 055. Alien X teleports to Highbreed 055 and punches him. The Highbreed blocks and counter attacks. Alien X crashes into the sink.

**HIGHBREED 055**

It looks like I'll be giving you the makeover.

**ALIEN X**

Not in your life, ugly.

**HIGHBREED 055**

Ouch, that hurts.

**ALIEN X**

And, I'm about to make it hurt some more.

Ben charges. Highbreed 055 wrestles him to the ground. Ben lands hard on the floor. Highbreed 055's arm transforms to a sword. An energy blast strikes his arm.

CUT TO:

Gwen and a green, medal Kevin enter the room. Alien X doesn't look pleased.

**GWEN**

Change to another alien.

I know you're angry, but this is not going to bring back Julie.

**ALIEN X**

All the things he's done. He deserves to die.

Alien X squints at Highbreed 055. Ben picks up every movable thing in the room and tosses it at Highbreed 055. Highbreed 055 is badly hurt.

**GWEN**

Ben, please. Don't do this. We need to spend our time finding Julie.

**HIGHBREED 055**

Listen to her. If you don't, you might turn into one of us.

Ben looks at Highbreed 055. He gets a headache.

**BEN**

GrrAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AHhhh.

CUT TO:

A flash back of Grampa Max. The image is blurry. 10-year-old Ben is hugging him. Then comes Gwen. They stand together as if they were posing for a picture. The image shatters.

CUT TO:

Another blurry image. It's of Julie. She's whispering.

**JULIE**

(soft, hazey voice) Don't worry about me. I'm closer then you think.

Ben's on the floor. His hands are clinching his head. He is pain.

**GWEN**

Clam down, Ben. You must calm down.

Tears run down Alien X's face. He switches back to his human self.

**BEN**

I'm sorry, Gwen.

**GWEN**

Don't worry.

**KEVIN**

I'll call the cops. They'll pick up the trash.

CUT TO:

Highbreed 055 under the rubble.

Kevin pulls out his cell phone.

**GWEN**

It's seems like the Highbreeds are using new tactics.

**BEN**

Yeah! They're playing dirty.

**GWEN**

I guess we just have to bring some soap.

They both laugh. Kevin hangs up the phone.

**KEVIN**

The cops are coming. I told them we will take care of the human aliens.

**BEN**

Did the juice work?

**KEVIN**

Yeah! Grandma knows her stuff.

**GWEN**

Grandma! She said the Highbreeds manipulated her.

**BEN**

She can take care of herself. I'm worried about Julie.

Ben gets up. Gwen throws his arm over her shoulder. They slowly walked out of the cafeteria. Kevin follows.

CUT TO:

Cash crawls.

**CASH**

Wait! Wait! I need some of that JUUUUICE!

INT. Highbreed layer

Five DNALIENS gathered around a glowing sphere. In the sphere is a projection of HIGHBREED COMMANDER.

**DNALIEN 129**

Master, Highbreed 055 failed!

**HIGHBREED COMMANDER  
**

His plan was almost flawless, but it seems his ego got in the way of our victory.

It doesn't matter. I've got a better plan.

CUT TO:

Julie walks out of the darkness in Medieval armor.

**JULIE**

I wonder if my new friends will like me in silver

THE END

**Thank you Ben 10 fans for taking the time to read my script. **


End file.
